A Trip to WacDnalds!
by Niji o Tsukinuketa
Summary: When Kagome leaves the Inu Crew for the day, because of Inuyasha's rudeness, Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara find a way to her time to bring her back. But what they don't know, is that they'll soon have company in her era, with some very familiar people


Chapter 1

Plan: Breaking the Barrier

((Author's Note: Hee-hee! One of my friends (One of my best friends, actually) had gave me a cute idea for this... My friend, erm... 'Eithersyffe'. Well, anywho, if you don't know what 'WacDonalds' is, it's the Inuyasha rip-off of 'McDonalds'... It's actually on Inuyasha, if you watch closely, when Kagome's in the present time. Yep, she goes all the time with her friends, if she's in her time. So, yeah. This Fic is practially about the whole Inuyasha cast going to WacDonalds. Yeah. So, R and R, and enjoy! ))

---

"Grr!_ Osuwari_!" Kagome commanded angrily at Inuyasha.

**BANG!  
**"Oww!" Inuyasha cried, face in the ground. Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara just watched with amusment.

"Well, that's what you get, for bugging her like that," Shippou stuck out his tongue from Miroku's shoulder. Kirara gave a mew of agreement, as Miroku and Sango nodded.

"Exactly, and that's why I'm taking a break from here!" Kagome folded her arms. "Sango, could I use Kirara, just for a moment?"

"To take you to the Well?" Sango asked, with a sigh. "You know, you should just ignore his imature comments like that. Kirara, take Kagome to the Well, m'kay?"

Kirara rolled her red eyes with a nod, then turned into her large form, allowing Kagome onto her back.

"I know, but I also have to hang out with my mom, grandpa and brother, too," Kagome nodded, climbing onto Kirara. "I'll be back in a few days!" She glared down at Inuyasha. "And don't you think about coming to get me." After that, she and Kirara flew off, soon to be out of sight.

"You have to stop being so rude, Inuyasha, or she's going to keep going home!" Shippou scolded Inuyasha.

"Exactly," Miroku agreed. "It'll take longer for us to get Naraku, and the shards of the Shikon no Tama."

"Mmhmm, Miroku's right for once," Sango nodded. Miroku had a happily surprised look on his face, and inched closer to Sango. Sango, noticing this, moved several inches... _Away_. "Don't get any ideas, _monk_!"

"Aw. Fine," Miroku looked away. Then, he changed the subject. "Inuyasha, you should get up and go fetch Kagome back."

"Miroku is right, again!" 'Sango' winked at Miroku. Miroku gasped happily, then decided to take the chance and feel up Sango, like he usually did.

Surprisingly, she laughed.

Then, Miroku caught on, since this 'Sango' had a fluffy tail.

**BANG!**

"Okay, Shippou. That was _not_ funny," A rarely blushing Miroku snarled at Shippou. Shippou just whined, a large bump on his head, lying on the ground with an occasional twitch.

"I'm just trying to lighten up the mooooood!" Shippou cried, his hands covering the bump on his head. Shippou then narrowed his eyes at Miroku. "Oh, _you're lucky_." He said in a deep, manecing voice as he sat up. "You're lucky Kagome isn't here."

"Of course I am," Miroku rolled his eyes, then looked at Inuyasha, who now was sitting cross-legged on the ground, a stubborn look on his face. "So, Inuyasha, like I said. You should go fetch Kagome."

"Yes, I agree, again, since it's going to be boring without her. And plus, I'm the only girl here!" Sango exclaimed. "Inuyasha, go get her!"

"Go get her!" Shippou, Sango and Miroku seemed to command.

"Feh! There's no damn way in hell that I'm going to go get her!" Inuyasha growled back. "_You_ go get her!"

"We can't!" All three yelled back, again.

"If we could, don't you think we would have?" Sango shook her head.

"Hrm..." Inuyasha looked away. "...Feh!"

"Go - Get - Her!" All three of them yelled again.

"I'm not going to! If you want her back, you go get her back yourself!" Inuyasha said, again, also.

There was a silence, then Kirara was spotted, returning back to them. There was no sign of Kagome, and that definetly meant that she went back to her own time, through the Bone Eater's Well.

"I have an idea!" Sango grinned, banging her fist onto her palm. "And I think that it just might work! But, we'd have to have your help, Inuyasha. But I suppose you don't have to go see Kagome, if you don't want to."

"And, what's this idea of yours?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

---

"Hm, you think this'll actually work?" Shippou asked, from Miroku's shoulder.

"Definetly," Miroku replied, matter-of-factly. "Because Sango, she's always right! Not to mention pretty, strong--"

**SLAP!**

"...And definetly," Miroku rubbed the side of his newly slapped face. "Good at slapping... Ow..."

Sango, blushing, put her hand through her long, brown-black hair. "I hope it'll work."

"I don't see why not," Shippou agreed. "If Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga can break any barrier, even Naraku's, I don't see why it can't break this old Well's barrier."

"Well, let's see, then," Inuyasha unsheaved his large sword from the small sheaf on his side. When he did, the Tetsusaiga glowed the pretty, yet strange red that it did when it was about to break a barrier, like it did those several other times. "...Tetsusaiga!" He yelled, jumping above the Bone Eater's Well, and throwing the glowing red Tetsusaiga inside.

When Inuyasha landed, everyone gathered around the Well, to see if Sango's plan had worked, as there was a glowing coming from inside the Well, when the Tetsusaiga had hit the bottom.

Sadly, the plan had failed. The glowing from inside the Well was caused when Inuyasha's sword transformed back into it's thin, rusty and not to mention crappy form, the form that it took when Inuyasha didn't weild it properly, or not at all. The Tetsusaiga just sit there, the middle of the bottom of the cave, stuck in the dirt, surrounded by old youkai bones.

"Damn," Miroku put his hand to his chin. Then he looked to Sango. "Any more plans?"

"Nope," Sango shook her head.

"I have none, either," Shippou sighed.

The three sat silently around the Well, when it struck Inuyasha. He looked down at the pocket, on the side of his fire-rat kimono, and seemed to grin.

"I know how you could get through," Inuyasha grinned, once again. Everyone looked at him, to hear him out. "But, you'd _seriosuly_ owe me."

"Only if it _works_, you mean," Sango narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha. Kirara mewed her agreement with Sango, and Shippou and Miroku nodded.

"Right, only if it works... Which it _will_..." Inuyasha now smirked, not grinned. "First of all, you must stop bugging me about Kagome, damnit! Second of all, all three of you must do what I say for, hrm, let's see... Three days. And, last of all, you have to make me a large dinner, followed by a hot-spring-bath, and you have to wash my clothes, while I'm in the hot spring. 'Sound good?"  
"Er..." Everyone exchanged glances.

"That sounds fine, since it probably won't work," Shippou nodded. "I'm all for it."

"Same here, I guess," Sango and Miroku both said, looking to each other... Followed by a shrug. Kirara mewed, making her part in the deal.

"All right, then," Inuyasha nodded. He reached into his pocket, then took out some shards of the Shikon jewel. "Before I got Kagome angry and sent her off, I took these from her. She still has a little shard of the jewel, so she probably won't notice. So, if you each take one of these, then go down the Well, you probably will get to the other side. But, don't mention the Shikon no Tama anywhere around her, so she won't notice. Got that? She probably won't, since she's a little slow."

-

_Meanwhile... In Kagome's Time..._

Grumble, grumble. "Stupid Inuyasha, always trying to make a fool out of me..." Grumble. "Grr. He'll get what's coming to him. At least I have this..." Kagome reached into her skirt's pocket, and pulled out a small shard of the Shikon no Tama. "I thought... I thought I had a larger piece than_ this_... Wait! _Ohh_! Stupid, stupid, stupid Inuyasha! Ooh, just wait, you'll get what's coming to you!"

-

"R--_i_--ght..." Miroku, Shippou, Sango and Kirara exchanged glances, then walked up to Inuyasha.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try." Shippou shrugged, taking the shard from Inuyasha's hand.

"Yeah," Miroku nodded, taking his shard.

"I just _hope_ it doesn't work," Sango bit her lip, taking her shard of the Shikon no Tama. Kirara gave another mew... But, a nervous one.

"Good point," Both Shippou and Miroku gulped.

"Bye," Inuyasha smirked, as Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara jumped into the dark, Bone Eater's Well.

--

Seconds later:

"Ha, Inuyasha was wrong. We're still in the Well!" Shippou laughed, looking up. Strangely, it was dark when the three looked up.

"That's a shame, though. It would have been nice to meet Kagome's mom, grandfather and brother. Not to mention, see what the future looks like," Sango sighed. Kirara gave a growl, as she looked up. "Hm?" Sango looked to Kirara, on her shoulder, who's tails were puffed up, and her claws out, just a little. "What's wrong, Kirara?"

"It looks like Inuyasha put a board or something over the top of the Well, so we can't get out! Damn him!" Miroku narrowed his eyes, then looked to the ladder beside them, on the wall of the Well.

"What does he think he's doing?" Sango asked, starting to climb up the ladder, right after Miroku. Shippou follwed after Sango.

Miroku popped his head out of the Well, then looked around. "Strange, this isn't..."

"Hm?" Sango pushed Miroku over the Well, onto the ground. He gave a look around the Bone Eater's Well. "Hey, this wasn't here before? What..?"  
"Do you think..." Shippou jumped onto Sango's head, just as Sango climbed out of the Well. "...That, we're in Kagome's time, now?"

"Possibly," Miroku nodded. "Ooh, look at all these little sutras and spiritual things!"

Kirara growled and hissed again, jumping off Sango's shoulder and at the closed, wooden door of the little hut-type-place they were in.

"Kirara?" Sango asked again, running over to scoop up her little Nekomatta. Miroku walked beside her, they opened the door a crack, to see the outside.

Gasps were heard from Miroku, Sango and Shippou, as it was definetly not the same place they were at before. They were, indeed, in the time period Kagome could travel to.

"Ohmigosh!" All three of them squealed, as they poked their heads out the door.

"We're going to have to keep ourselfs unseen, before we find Kagome, you know," Miroku said quietly, just as the door was opened wide.

"Ack!" All three of them screeched, jumping a foot or two back, Miroku nearly falling down the stairs.

"Who _are _you?" A small boy with black hair, wearing an orange sweater (With a green stripe going through it) with blue jeans... He also looked much like Kagome. He squnted his eyes. "Do you know Kagome or Inuyasha? 'Cause you look kinda like Inuyasha, with the out of fashion clothes, espically you!" He pointed at Miroku, then snickered. At that time, a strange white ball with black spots on it, rolled by his feet, a large, fat callico cat attempting to sit on it. The boy looked down at the cat, then kicked the ball so it rolled away from the overly-obecse cat. "Buyo, _quit it_!"

Kirara jumped off Sango's shoulder, then glared at the cat, apperantly name 'Buyo', and sat by him. They glared at each other for a moment, allowing Miroku, Sango and Shippou to answer the Kagome-looking-like boy's question.

"Uhm, yeah, we know Inuyasha, and Kagome!" Shippou nodded, walking up to the boy, then looked up at him. Sure, the boy was small, but poor, tiny Shippou still had to look up to him. "I'm Shippou! You are...?"

"You do? Hm, good!" The boy smiled. "Kagome seems to be in a bad mood. Maybe some of her friends can cheer her up. And by the way," He looked to Shippou. "I'm Souta, Kagome's kid-brother."

"You're Kagome's little brother?" A grin spread across Sango's face. "She talks about you, a lot!"  
"Really?" Souta raised his eyebrows.

"Well, sometimes. Not really. Well, she does, sometimes, when she's with me," Sango shrugged. "I guess."

"I never knew she had a brother," Miroku said, somewhat surprised. "Oh. Right, and I'm Miroku..."

"So, where's Kagome?" Shippou asked.

"In her room," Souta pointed over at the house, not far away from the little hut they were in. "I'll bring you to her room, so you don't get lost or anything." Souta then winked. "So, let's go!" He ran off, towards the house.

-

"No, Kagome and her friends left out to WacDonalds about a few minutes ago, so you just missed her, Souta. Why?" Mom (That is, Souta and Kagome's Mom) shrugged to Souta.

"Oh, well, she has a few friends looking for her, as well," Souta motioned his hand out to around the corner, where Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Inuyasha and Kirara waited shyly.

"Ooh! You must be from that Inuyasha's time!" Kagome and Souta's Mom gave a giggle. "Are you hungry, thirsty, or... Tired? We have a spare room you could use. Ooh! You're so cute!" She gasped at the sight of the shy little kitsune youkai, Shippou, who was holding the little Kirara in his little hands. "And you're little kitty-friend!" Pause. "Wow! She's got two-tails! Why is that?"

"Um..." Sango, shyly leaning by a happy-like Miroku, stepped out from behind the corner. She didn't want to frighten anyone by mentioning that she was a demon. "...She was... Born that way. Her name's Kirara."

"Wow! Strange! She's so cute," Mom gave a blushed giggle. "And... You've got a tail! Were you 'born like that', too?"

"Yep!" Shippou, proudly, gave a grin. "I'm a Kitsune Youkai, and my name is Shippou! I'm really strong, and saved everyone lots and lots of times!" Just a little bit of an exaduration. "I'm a good demon! Kirara is, too!"

Mom, noticing his adorible-lying, gave another giggle. "I bet you are. So, do you want anything?"

"If you could maybe tell us when Kagome would be back? Or, where this 'WacDonalds' place is? That would be good," Miroku asked, looking around the new-aged house. For practically the first time, he was able to keep himself from flirting with Kagome's mom. Or, that's at least what Sango noticed.

"Sorry, but i'm not sure when she'll be back. But, of course I'll tell you where Wacdonalds is!" Yet another giggle. All of them then realized that Kagome's cheery-ness must have came from her mother. "But, to make you a little more... Well, let me just say that... Well, your outfits... They're a little bit... Hm... Well. I guess you'll be fine. But, erm, 'Shippou', if you could maybe tuck your tail in, so people wouldn't wonder, that would be good. You see, not many people around here have tails."

Shippou gave a nod and a smile, then tucked his tail into the bottom of his kimono. "Yep. I didn't think so."

So, Kagome's Mom told the four the directions to WacDonalds, where Kagome and her three friends were sitting and gossiping about school and such. They didn't even have the slightest guess of what would happen, in just a few moments or so...


End file.
